Sweet Reminiscence
by southern x
Summary: ONESHOT: Syaoran's out risking his life again for her sake, for her feather while Sakura is left with Fai at home. Why isn't there anyone there? Sakura trys to answer this quesiton about the missing space in her memories. SxS


**Sweet Reminiscence**

**By Southern x**

**Edited By : Elaeye and Santa**

_Author Notes: Thisoneshot ismy first Tsubasa Fanfic. Please review and constructive criticism is always good. I hope you enjoy it. _

The hour hand moved to point to one, the second hand continued to move unaffected by the passing of time. Sakura gave a small yawn and tried to hide it in vain. Fai raised his eyebrow noticing the princess's attempts to staying up.

"Umm…" Fai knew that nothing would defeat the Princess's determination to see to Syaoran's safe return but just watching her fight sleep was concerning him. Sakura's body was still weak from the lack of feathers her endurance was amazing him.

"Sakura**-**chan…?"

Sakura jumped slightly and quickly gave a smile to hide her shock. She turned to stare out the window.

"Yes Fai-san?"

"Why don't you get some…?"

Sakura quickly interrupted him with a determined glance.

"Rest? Does Fai-san want me to get some rest while Syaoran-kun could be needing me when he comes home?"

"Err…" Fai thought quickly. "…some hot chocolate for yourself and some tea for me."

Fai gave a careless smile "Caffeine is always helpful when you are trying to stay up! Umm…plus it's getting slightly chilly…especially as it is now 1 o'clock in the morning…" he said quickly.

"Oh! Fai-san you have such good ideas…Syaoran-kun and Kurogane-san would be tired and cold…I should make tea and hot chocolate for them also. I'm sure that they will be back soon!" Sakura said brightly as she stood up from her seat and rushed around getting the ingredients.

"I should also see that they have their beds ready when they come!" Sakura said quickly as she set down the tray of hot drinks to smooth the bed sheets in the next room which had been ruined by her continuous smoothing from hours before.

Fai gave a sigh. _Sakura's going to collapse soon with all this extra running around_ he thought.

"Ah! The bell!" Sakura rushed from the bedroom with her eyes shining. "Oh…I'm just hallucinating…" her eyes dimmed and with a sigh she returned to her seat, which was across from Fai.

Sakura cupped the _warm_ ceramic cup filled with the brown sweet liquid The chocolate smell wafted to her nose.

How much she missed Syaoran-kun's smell… Why did she seem to remember him? Y_et her memories showed no evidence of this._ She remembered the first time that she saw Syaoran-kun…in the Hanshin Republic.

_A bright light pierced through her eyes, she realised that a warm blanket had been placed protectively over her. Her arm felt cold yet her hand was lukewarm wrapped in a strong yet gentle grip. When her vision cleared, the image revealed to her was a boy her age staring intensely into her eyes. _

_She felt embarrassed yet the strangeness of the room smothered the blush rising to her cheeks. This boy she would be soon to be introduced to as Syaoran-kun was a stranger…yet his smell made her heart beat slightly faster than normal. All she could say was, "Who are you…" to this familiar stranger and watched his shocked face recede from her vision**…**_

Why did her heart beat that little bit faster? Why did Syaoran-kun look like a stranger but in her heart she could easily accept him as someone close? Why didn't any of her memories show any evidence of knowing the familiar stranger?

Sakura stared out of the window at the dim maple trees dancing with the slight breeze. She could tell that outside was very chilly…

_What would happen if Syaoran caught a cold? _

Those brown eyes…Syaoran-kun's eyes. She disliked it when he stared at her blankly and yet when she asked him what was wrong; he would turn away and say that it was nothing.

Yet throughout all their travels, Syaoran-kun would risk his life so that he could get something that was not even his. He always protected her and she knew that all his injuries were for her sake It was not for his own gain, but time and time again, it was him who came back hurt and, with a smile, he would dismiss it.

_I can never repay him back…yet I can never understand why he goes through so much pain…_

_Kurogane-san would give up his life for his empress Tomoyo-hime…yet wasn't this the same thing happening with Syaoran-kun also? Kurogane-san had said that Tomoyo-hime was necessary for her country and she also meant a lot to him also. What do I mean to Syaoran-kun? Why was there no-one there in my memory…yet I know that I liked this person…but I can't remember who it was. _

"Sakura-chan?" Fai's voice broke through Sakura's thoughts. "You've left your hot chocolate to cool, it's not hot chocolate no more…it's cold chocolate…and it should be slightly salty."

"Why would it be Fai-san?" Sakura took a slight sip of her drink and she found that her drink was now slightly salty cold chocolate. Sakura shot a confused look at Fai.

Fai started to laugh…while trying to steady himself. He chuckled, "You've been crying Sakura and the tears rolled down and mixed into your drink.

"Oh…oops…" Sakura gave an embarrassed smile.

"So…what were you thinking of Sakura-chan that made your drink salty?" Fai questioned.

"I was…I was thinking about Syaoran-kun and Kurogane-san. It is really cold out there…"

Fai looked at her and then smiled to himself. This wasn't something that he was to be probing any further.

Sakura noticed a flower fly across the window, picked up by the wind. It reminded her of the memory of the garden back at Clow.

_The white daisy was teased by the breeze. The garden was planted by the person that she had known the mystery person of her memories. The garden was in a secluded hill with an abandoned temple**-**simple human beauty within ancient wonder. _

It was not just the beauty of the memory itself, but the last few words.

_This will be our little secret._

The **'**our**'**… Who was the person that the secret was shared with?

BANG

Sakura woke from her thoughts. Syaoran-kun and Kurogane-san had come home.

"Okaeri Syaoran-chan! Okaeri Kuro-mun!"

"IT'S NOT KURO-MUN! QUIT IT WITH THE NAMES! IT'S KUROGANE…KU..RO..GA..NE…you hear me!"

Sakura looked up at the boy her age at the door, walked up to him, took his cold hands. A slightly shocked yet exhausted brown-eyed boy looked back at her.

"Ahh…tadaimasu Sakura-hime" he said with a stutter as he glanced from his hands within hers and her green eyes.

"Welcome home Syaoran-kun…"

_If I can't do anything to protect Syaoran-kun, I'll always smile and welcome him back to a warm home. No matter what, he'll always have a place in my heart…_

_Author notes: Special Thanks to my two lovely editors Elaeye and Santa. Thanks to Elaeye for helping me with the memory and thanks to Cherry Angel for the Tsubasa anime. Sakura x Syaoran forever 33._

_Some Japanese translation notes:_

_**Honourfics:**_

_ -**chan:** a loving kind of recognition used between close friends_

_ -**hime:** princess_

_ -**kun:** male honourfic_

_ -**san:** general honourfic_

_ -**mun:** a made up honourfic_

_**Tadaimasu:** I'm home_

_**Okaeri:** Welcome home_

_Note: I do study Japanese and these translations are just light ones to help you understand._


End file.
